


Bellarke Fluff One-Shot

by willowsfavor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Jasper Jordan - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsfavor/pseuds/willowsfavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait! Right there. Don’t move.”</p>
<p>Clarke looked up from what she was doing anyway, her focused eyes melting the second they were laid on the boy in front of her. She was busily stitching up Jasper’s arm after a nasty fall while he and Monty were trying to set up a better radio signal on a rocky outcropping.</p>
<p>“I said don’t move,” Bellamy said through a smile, fake disappointment laced in his words as he lazily approached the pair. Clarke’s attention to detail was admirable and he could watch her all day, the way she squinted at whatever she was doing and bit her lip every so often. It was like he could see the cogs turning in her brain. Somehow she always knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to hear, and he had been practicing the same on her ever since he realized his feelings were returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke Fluff One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> when you hit that post limit and you have all the feels.
> 
> i wish this was more official and i’m sorry

“Wait! Right there. Don’t move.”

Clarke looked up from what she was doing anyway, her focused eyes melting the second they were laid on the boy in front of her. She was busily stitching up Jasper’s arm after a nasty fall while he and Monty were trying to set up a better radio signal on a rocky outcropping.

“I said don’t move,” Bellamy said through a smile, fake disappointment laced in his words as he lazily approached the pair. Clarke’s attention to detail was admirable and he could watch her all day, the way she squinted at whatever she was doing and bit her lip every so often. It was like he could see the cogs turning in her brain. Somehow she always knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to hear, and he had been practicing the same on her ever since he realized his feelings were returned.

Jasper was sitting up against the side of the fallen Ark after asking that the stitching occur outside because of the weather. It had been raining all week, but the clouds had parted to reveal a bright blue sky that morning. He had insisted it would help distract him from the pain, but it was short-lived even with the sun setting over the pink horizon.

“Are you flirting with me on the job, Bellamy?” Clarke replied with the smallest of smiles. She tried her best to look stern, the autumn breeze tickling her freckled cheeks as she looked back down at Jasper’s arm. He flinched and groaned in frustration, looking between the pair before in in irritation. 

“Quit distracting my doctor. She’s going to ruin my arm with you standing over her. This is exactly why I asked for Abby,” Jasper grunted after a particularly hard tug on his arm; Clarke had caught Bellamy’s gaze. “Just like that! Literally just like that,” he grumbled, trying not to smile himself. They hadn’t been this effortless, this happy in some time. 

This was what the earth was meant to be. The Grounders were no longer their enemy and peace meant rapid expansion. Rows of corn were beginning to grow just beyond the lake shore, courtesy of Farm Station. Animals were being hunted or trapped to breed for food, and cabins were being built in rows outside of the main camp, but they wouldn’t be ready for some time. 

Bellamy sat across from Clarke in the dirt, propping himself up on one hand and dragging the other through his curls. “That’s one hell of a future scar, Jasper,” he acknowledged with a firm nod in the other boy’s direction.

“Worth it,” was the confident reply. “You should see the new radio tower we have going right now. I mean, it’s not much. It just looks like a bunch of metal, but Raven is going to come next time and our range is going to be extended hugely,” Jasper rattled while Clarke glanced up from finishing her work and smirked at Bellamy.

“All done.” Clarke cut the last stitch and grabbed her gauze (or rather, a dingy, long piece of cloth) and wrapped it firmly around Jasper’s arm.

“Ow, ow not so tight,” he complained while Bellamy clapped him on the shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. Go keep yourself out of trouble,” Clarke chuckled, scooting away to give Jasper enough room to get up and leave. He muttered to himself, dramatically rubbing his wrist and ducking out of view to find Raven. “Everytime I see Jasper he has a new wound somewhere on him. Should I be scolding him for that?

“Must be a day ending in y.”

“I’m serious, Bellamy.”

“We aren’t their parents, Clarke.”

“We kind of were,” Clarke retorted evenly.

Bellamy grinned stupidly and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the blonde girl’s forehead. “That’s not our job anymore. Well, it’s not my job anymore. You’re the doctor, Clarke. I mean, your mom is the doctor, but you’re… one of the doctors. Do what you want.”

Clarke laughed, propping herself up on one hand and gazing affectionately back at Bellamy. “Are you saying I’m not as good of a doctor as my mother?”

“Well, you’re my favorite doctor.”

“That’s not saying much.” Clarke pursed her lips and tried not to grin. She furrowed her eyebrows and twisted in her place, instead, until she leaned down and rested her head in Bellamy’s lap. “I seriously can’t wait to taste real corn, not the stuff we grew on the Ark. Did you see how tall the corn is now? It’s taller than me.”

“That’s not saying much,” Bellamy hummed, tapping his fingers along Clarke’s arm.

“Asshole.”


End file.
